


Family Affairs, part 2

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Twins!verse [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Baby Fic, Kid Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's side of the "telling dad" conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affairs, part 2

Dinah watched the door close behind Dick, then shifted and gathered up Lian in her lap. "Baby Dart, who do you think should we call to go get your grandfather?"

Lian thought about it, her little brow creasing. "Um... Bring him here? Unca Kyle."

"You're a smart little girl." Dinah hugged her tight and looked at Roy. "You were his team lead, surely you can convince him to go pick up the two Arrows."

Roy snorted softly, "It's an excuse to go see Connor, he won't need to be convinced, even if it does mean putting up with Ollie. I don't have a direct comm line to him anymore, though. Eh, the League ought to patch me through." 

She adjusted her own comm and handed it to him. "There, Boy-o. You really think Oracle lets me fly without having everyone on speed dial?"

"That works too, thanks, Di." Roy shook his head, amused, and triggered the comm, "Arsenal to Green Lantern..."

"Umm, Arsenal? What's up?" 

Dinah just looked privately amused as she went back to texting, one hand absently stroking Lian's hair as the girl settled to nap on her.

"Need a favor, but if you're busy it can wait."

"No man. I was just inking a page, but it's not due 'til Friday."

"Good. I can't leave the Tower right now, but I really need to talk to my brother and our -- father. God. Any way you can play transcontinental jet?" 

"Something wrong? Because they're gonna ask." Kyle put his pens down, letting the page dry so he could put it away for now.

"Not... wrong exactly, just complicated. Dart's fine, I'm okay," he knew that would be the first thing on Connor's mind at least -- and probably Ollie's too, honestly.

"Alright. I'll go, get both of them, and bring to the Tower for you." Kyle leaned back. "Just make damn sure Donna's in no mood to deck me over anything," he teased, a nod to their former shared interest.

"Like I'm getting between you and her? _Riight_. But if you haven't done anything recently, you should be safe... Thanks, GL, I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Arsenal... anytime." Kyle clicked off, and Dinah put her phone away to accept her comm back. 

"All set?"

"Yeah. He's going to go get them." Roy relaxed slightly, relieved. Having Kyle go get them was actually a lot simpler than trying to get them across the continent by normal means--even if he might not have minded the extra time it'd have taken for them to get across the country! 

Dinah nodded, gesturing for Roy to put a blanket over her and Lian, who was fast asleep in her arms. Roy laid the blanket over them both, hand stroking lightly over his baby girl's hair, and settled in. He'd go up when someone let him know they were on their way in.

"You need anything, Boy-o... no matter what or when, and I'll be here for you," Dinah promised softly. She watched the young man she was so proud of. "It's going to be hard -- how hard, I can't even guess, not being a parent, but I can imagine. And there are plenty of heroes who can give you advice. J'onn was a father, and he's pretty solid in his views of balancing lives."

"I know you will, Di." That was kind of a fact of the universe, as far as they were concerned. "...I never would have thought of asking him," Roy admitted after a minute. "I mean, he's the _Manhunter_..." //but he'd probably be a really good idea...// He stopped again, thinking. "Wonder if I could get Rose to come back... she was great with Lian, until she got tired of dealing with all of us..."

"I don't know. She might, if you turn on that famous Harper charm of yours." She gave him an amused look. 

Roy shook his head, laughing softly, "Right... She's pretty immune, it seems like. Probably do better if I make Dick go ask her." His lips quirked wryly at some of the reasoning behind that. 

"Maybe." She shifted Lian just a little as she got more comfortable. "And, if not, we'll work other ways out. The JSA is just a few neighborhoods over." She smiled. "Courtney's used to kids, she's got a baby brother. Jakeem's been around them all his life too."

"Di... you're wonderful, you know that?" 

"Where you are concerned, I'll do a lot, Boy-o." 

He moved to come over and drop a kiss on her hair, settling next to her quietly, letting her calm practicality work to settle him down. "I forget sometimes, just how connected you are... and then you remind me. I... We can do this.." 

"You and Dick will do wonderfully. Dick needs this, to settle him down, and you are the best dad I've seen since my own." She smiled warmly at him.

Roy snorted in disbelief at that, but knew better than to argue with that tone and smile. 

They settled for a while, Dinah letting her presence keep Roy calm, and being thankful the babies had decided sleep was a needful thing. Her mind was spinning a lot more chaotically than she was letting on, but it was happy chaos. 

*~*~*

Kyle dropped down, checking his watch for how long it'd taken him to get across the country, and nodded slightly. //Not bad, not with how heavy the air traffic was...// His ring told him Connor was at the house so he just headed there, hoping Ollie was there as well. But if he wasn't, he could catch up with his best friend for a while. He didn't see Connor out on the range, so he rapped at the door, waiting. 

The door swung open after a moment, and Connor blinked. "Kyle?"

"Hey Connor," he reached out, wrapping him in a quick embrace, then let go. "Your dad around?"

"Yes... why?" Connor let him come in. 

"Roy asked me for a favor," Kyle shrugged slightly. "Apparently he needs to talk to you two."

Connor cocked his head to one side. "He's not hurt?" 

"No, no, he's fine. Said something about not being able to leave the Tower, though."

"DAD!" Connor did not raise his voice much, but Ollie came quick, drawing up short to see Kyle there. 

"Hey, kid..." He liked Kyle, really. He knew Kyle was doing the best he could. But he still missed Hal like crazy, and could not get used to this whole Spectre nonsense.

"Hi. Roy asked me to come out and bring you two to the Tower -- he's not hurt, just... can't leave for some reason, and needs to talk to you two." 

Ollie nodded. "Let me go change. You too, Connor." 

"Yes, Dad." Connor invited Kyle to follow him up to change into costume. "Any idea what might be going on?"

Kyle shook his head, leaning against a wall. "No clue, I didn't hear anything go down in the city the last couple of days, and he said he wasn't hurt, anyway... He didn't sound quite... normal, though. A lot more polite, actually -- not that he's a jerk, he's not; but..." 

"He can be," Connor said. "He's always a little impatient."

"Definitely that," Kyle agreed, "and I know he _can_ be a jerk, believe me." //I was dating his ex, remember?// "Like I said, though, something weird in his tone." 

"We shall learn when we arrive," the zen archer said.

"I wish I had half your calm, Connor, you know that?" Kyle replied as he watched Connor finish settling his costume, and headed back down with him to meet up with GA Sr. 

Ollie was waiting, the hood pulled up over his head. They would go out the discreet exit, and be on their way. 

Kyle followed, built them a construct that would hide them, and headed them off to Titans Tower. He glanced at Connor, "So what've you been up to out here?"

"We're making sure Star City is thoroughly confused about how Green Arrow can be in multiple places at once." 

Kyle grinned, "That... sounds like you're enjoying it." 

Connor smiled, while Ollie chuckled. "He does, Kid. Almost as much as I ever loved patrolling."

"Glad you two are having fun, then," he settled to talking (mostly at Connor) while they made the trip cross-country... and realized just how much he'd missed him with the two of them on opposite coasts. Well, that was easy enough to fix as long as he was earth-side. 

*~*~*

Finally, Roy and Dinah got word that Green Lantern was above, with two others, and Roy had to get up and go meet them. He trotted out, feeling some of the calm he'd gathered evaporating again.

Connor noted his brother looked agitated, under the calmer exterior he was trying to project.

"Thanks, Kyle... oh, nah, you might as well stick around," Roy said as he saw Kyle pulling back. "Hey, Connor, Ollie." He wrapped an arm around his brother quickly, and managed to flash a smile at Ollie. 

"Good to see you, Arsenal," Ollie told his former partner. "So what's going on that you drug me out of the city?" 

"It is always good to see you, brother." Connor returned the hug.

"Come on down, you're not going to believe me unless you see it for yourself, and I don't feel like arguing with you, Ollie. Good to see you too, bro." He turned, heading down for his quarters, glancing back to make sure Kyle was coming with them. 

After a comment like that? Kyle wasn't about to miss whatever this was. 

The two West Coast Archers walked down in relative silence, with occasional grumbles from Ollie that were mostly good-natured pokes at Roy and the Titans. When they got to the room, Dinah had laid Lian down in her own room, and was right where she could see everything without being the first focus Ollie went too. Instead, his eyes were drawn to the bassinets, and the baby paraphenalia around them.

"Congratulations, Ollie, you're a grandfather, again," Roy said, only the slightest jab in his voice at him. 

"A..." Ollie's voice failed him, as his jaw just sort of refused to close, staring at the babies after he walked around the bassinets. Dinah crossed from her place, gently closing it for him, a wicked look of merriment in her eyes. 

"Listen to Roy, Oliver," she said in a lilting command tone. Ollie looked from her to his ex-partner.

"Here's the part where things get... complicated. Kyle, don't let him wake my kids... They're mine. They're also _Nightwing's_ , that's why the decor. One of the Fifth Dimensional imps apparently got the idea we needed kids, or something." 

Kyle choked, and threw up a bubble of silence around the babies in the same moment. Connor looked just slightly phased for a moment, before letting the calm and peace of his inner being wash it away. "Boys, I take it from the blue blankets?"

"What?" Ollie managed.

"Yeah, they're boys, identical twins as far as we can tell..." Roy looked at Ollie, lips quirking. "Robbie and I have twins. Your ears failing you in your old age?" 

"Roy, be nice," Dinah said, in the tone that told him she was enjoying this far too much. 

Ollie shut up, staggered by the revelation, and having no quick rejoinders in this case.

Roy flashed another smile over at Dinah, green eyes sparkling with the pleasure of having rendered Ollie completely speechless for once in his life. "I am. I could always point out that he and --" he shut up at Dinah's sharp look, and waited for Ollie to be able to speak, grinning at Kyle's shocked expression. Teasing Ollie had apparently done as much to calm him down as Dinah's confidence had. 

"It is a good thing, to welcome new lives into our world." Connor moved and said a quick prayer over the boys, his own balance in place. "Father is overjoyed, but also overwhelmed, Roy. He will be more demonstrative after his mind has time to adjust." 

Ollie barely even heard Connor, as he stared at the two babies. //Lian was one thing... Well, at least their... other parent's not a psychotic assassin. Not that I have room to talk there.//

Roy grinned at his brother, nodding, "You're probably right, Connor... And thanks." He looked over at Dinah, arching a brow, seeing if she was pleased at getting to watch Ollie this stunned. 

Dinah was very much in heaven at the reaction Ollie had given; she was not truly vindictive, but Ollie had hurt her far too recently for her not to enjoy his discomfort and shock. 

"You are most welcome. If Kyle doesn't mind, I will take him home and start thinking of appropriate gifts..."

"Coordinate that with Di, bro, I think she's planning on buying out a store, from some things she said." 

"I don't mind, Connor," Kyle said with a shrug, then looked at Roy. "You, and 'Wing, parents. Man, _only_ the Titans could pull this off..."

"I'll agree on that," Dinah said sweetly. "Boy-o, Dick should make it in soon, so why don't I go on with Ollie and Connor and Kyle? I've still got a nosy partner to tell."

Roy chuckled, nodding. "Alright, Di -- here's hoping he's back soon, at least. Tall dark and scary might not have taken it so well, I mean." 

"Then tall, dark and stupid will get a visit from me, sweetie. I promise you that."

Kyle choked again at that kind of a tone about the Bat, while a fairly delighted smile spread across Roy's lips. "Thanks, Di... Hope you don't need to, but thanks." 

The two Arrows, Dinah, and Kyle moved out, leaving Roy with his sons, and his sleeping daughter in the other room. 

*~*~

Dinah looked at Ollie, once they were all outside, and gave him a very hard look. "You will keep in mind that, despite all the things that are uncertain, that Roy seems to be finding a deep happiness in his new family situation... So don't muck it up, Oliver!" 

Connor wanted to defend his father, but in the short time the pair had dated right after Ollie's resurrection, he had learned there was a binding force between the two that no one should interfere with.

That made Ollie find his voice, head snapping up, "Why do you think I would, Pretty Bird?!" 

Kyle winced, grabbed Connor, and sent the two of them to the other side of the island. If one of their infamous fights was about to start, he didn't want to be anywhere near it. 

"Because, Oliver, too damn often you don't _think_ before you say or do." She had not yet forgiven him -- wasn't sure this time that she would -- for their recent break-up. "Roy's going to need a lot of support; don't let B beat you at it."

Ollie snorted at the improbability of that, and shook his head at her. "Pretty Bird... They're his kids, even if this is as damn bizarre as anything the League ever ran into..." 

"It might be, Ollie... but I stand by my warning." She walked away from him then, meeting Toni for a quick hop across to the mainland.

"Okay... that wasn't as bad as I was afraid it might be," Kyle said softly, heading back over towards Ollie.

Ollie started rubbing at his beard, wondering just how he had managed to get that low an opinion in her eyes concerning Roy, when he had tried hard since returning to be a good father.

Kyle picked him up as well and headed back for Star City, still shaking his head about the very idea of these new kids -- and thinking about gifts of his own for them.


End file.
